my one and only love, a hidan fanfiction
by sushicat667
Summary: this is my first fanfiction, please reveiw and say how i can improve ...


this is my first fanfiction so i dont know if it will be that good. im sorry for the swearing ...

"do you like ... this world we live in" mai asked hidan. Snow was falling outside.  
"yes i do like this wor-"  
Hidan was suddenly interrupted by tobi shouting "TOBI WANT TO GO PLAY IN THE SNOW WITH DIEDARA SEMPAI"  
"TOBI SHUT THE HELL UP" hidan shouted over to tobi  
"but .. but tobi is a good boy" tobi whimpered, he ran off and hid behind pain. Pain sighed.  
*the next day*  
(mai's point of veiw)  
I walked out of my bedroom to find konhan. She was looking conserned.  
"konhan sempai is somthing wrong ?" I asked  
"oh .. n..nothing is wrong im fine" she replied. I continued walking until I reached the living room. Like always tobi was pestering dieadra by calling him "sempai", I would sometimes join in too, but that would only be when I wa bored. I made breakfast for myself and I began eating it. When i finished i washed up my plate. It was 11:09, hidan was the only person who wasn't awake so i went to check on him. As i slowly walked up to hidan's room i heard the sound of somebody crying out in pain. Quickly i ran to hidan's room. I slammed the door open to find hidan in the corner of the dark room. His body was dripping with blood...  
"HIDAN ! ARE YOU O-"  
"LEAVE , DON'T DESTURB ME DURING MY RITURAL TO LORD JASHEIN !" hidan shouted.  
"b..b..but your body... its covered in blood, you might ..di-"  
"DOSE THIS FACE LOOK LIKE IT CARES B***h" Hidan cursed. My eyes began welling up with tears i walked over to hidan's blood covered body and i hugged him, i suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back... hidan had stabbed me.  
"AHHHHH YOU B****** IT HURTS STOP " i screamed  
"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR DISTURBING MY RITURAL ! ".  
I couldn't take the pain, as I closed my eyes I felt blood trickling down my back and out of my mouth. I then heard footsteps of the blood covered hidan leaving the room. I laid there, my bold soaked body hurt like hell.  
I then realised that i had my mobile phone in my pocket. I slowly moved my left arm and gotmy phone out. I called hidan's number. Sadly his mobile was right next to me, I sighed. Suddenly i screamed out in pain. I turned my head to find hidan. He was stepping on my back,  
"s..s..stop i..i..i...it p.. your hurting...me" i stuttered. Hidan said nothing, he snached my mobile out of my blood covered hand. Kakazu slamed the door open . When he saw what hidan was doing to me he hit hidan with his silver breaf case that was full of bounty money. Hidan fell to the foor. Kakazu got diedara, diedara looked at my body and he took me into the kitchen. He laid me on the kitchen table. Kakazu ran into the kitchen and he began asking me questions such as where it hurt most and if i could feel my arms or my legs. Diedara slowly turned me onto my back making sure he did not put me in anymore pain. Kakazu then began stiching my back up. I would ocasonly cry out in pain ,kakazu would stop and comfort me.  
*half an hour later*  
"mai sempai are you ok" tobi asked me. I opened my eyes, i was in my room. There was a small box of chocolates and a card on my bedside table.  
"y..yes tobi i am fine... " i replyed. I was lying, i was in intense pain.  
"ok sempai" tobi replyed, he left my room

*the next day*  
"hidan why the hell did you hurt mai, she is your friend right !?". i could hear shouting coming from hidan's room  
"look i didn't mean to hurt her... i was just confused and angry ... no one had ever been that conserned, for me before... why was she like that " hidan said.  
"it's because she cares for you."  
"i have known her for 5 years... i .. i like her... m..mmore than a friend" hidan stuttered. When i herd these words i froze, tears rolled down my face. I ran into my room and i sat on my bed. My mobile suddenly rang, i picked it up. It was hidan  
"m..mai ... im sorry for hurting you yesterday, i was confused..."  
"its fine hidan... "  
"mai...i..i.. ... more than a friend... "  
"what...what do you mean..."  
"I mean I would like you ... to be my girlfriend mai..."... there was a knock at my door, i answered it, it was hidan. He softly kissed me on the lips... I blushed a deep red. Hidan then huged me.  
"do you like this world we live in " hidan asked, it was raining heavily outside  
"y..yes I do hidan" i replyed

*2 months after hidan and Mai had started going out*  
Mai Fell onto her knees, her eyes were full of tears . In her hand she held a small light blue tube.  
"How am ... How am I going to be able to ... Tell him..." She stuttered. Mai had locked herself in her room for the past couple if days, she refused to eat anything because it would make her feel sick. Hidan would try to get her to come out, but it would never work.  
"hey Mai are you ok ?!" Konhan said. She banged on the door several times, Mai didn't answer, she just continued crying.  
"SEMPAI COME OUT HERE WE CAN GO ANOY DIEDARA CHAN" Tobi shouted  
"Tobi I can't come out at the moment..." Mai whispered. It went silent for a bit. Mai had spent the past half hour crying and trying to calm down. Meanwhile hidan was extremely concerned for Mai, he had had enough of Mai locking herself out from the world, he ran over to Mai's room  
"Mai ?! MAI ?! CAN YOU HEAR ME PLEASE COME OUT I MISS YOU " hidan shouted. When Mai herd what hidan said she slowly unlocked the door. Hidan entered Mai's room to find her sat down on the edge of her bed, she had stared crying again. "Mai , are you ok , if somthing is bothering you, you can always tell me" hidan said. Mai said nothing, her eyes looked into hidan's. Mai got up and walked over to hidan  
"C..close your eyes and hold out your hands" Mai said  
Hidan did as Mai said. Mai put the light blue tube into hidan's hands.  
"You can open your eyes now"  
Hidan opened his eyes and stared at the light blue tube  
"I'm pregnant ... Your the father" Mai whispered. She began crying,  
"Mai ... Everything is going to be ok, I can go over some things with lord jashien I'm sure he will forgive me. " hidan softly whispered. He kissed Mai's tear drenched face and he then left.  
Konhan came into the room  
"Is every thing ok ?" Konhan asked  
"I told him ...That I'm pregnant..." Mai replied.  
" ...was he ok... When you told him?"  
"Yeah I Guess ..." Mai replied. Mai was really scared, her parents had told her to get married before she was to Even think about having kids. She went over to hidan's room to find him how he was before. He was kneeling down in a pool of his own blood asking his god for his forgiveness. Mai didn't interfere like before, she just continued walking into the living room. Tobi was standing there, he was as happy as anyone could be.  
"SEMPAI ~ your ok" Tobi said  
"YAY I know lets go anoy diedara" Mai said.  
"Ok " Tobi repliyed. The two snuck into diedara's room where they got his exploding clay. They painted it a bright lime green and they then snuck back out. They waited for diedara to go into his room and see. When he did he was so annoyed. Tobi and Mai laughed. The time was 6:43 pm, hidan had Finished talking to lord jashien. He went into Mai's room. Mai was sitting on her bed reading a book.  
"Mai... Lord jashien and I have come to an agreement, he said we can be together and have the child if we let it become a jasheinist " hidan said  
"That's ok with Me "Mai said. She closed her book and she got up.  
"If you want ... I can become a jasheinist" Mai said.  
"No you shouldn't not now, maybe after you've had the kid " hidan repliyed. Hidan kissed Mai softly  
"Good night"  
"Wait hidan, ... Can I ... Can I sleep in your room with you tonight ? "  
"Uh umm yeah you can. "Hidan repliyed.  
The two slept together in each overs arms. Mai was awoken the next morning by the arguing of hidan and kakazu. This was somehow a daily thing.  
"why was Mai sleeping with you ?!" Kakazu shouted  
"Look, we have been together for like 2 months now, and this is the only time It will happen. HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED SHE HAS LOCKED HER SELF UP FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS! "  
"Look I have noticed, and why has she been like this?!"  
"... I can't tell you "  
"TELL ME HIDAN"  
Hidan said noting, Mai had gotten extremely angry by the two fighting. She slammed the door of hidan's room open. "Look kakazu I'm pregnant with hidan's child, dose that answer your question?!" Mai asked. Kakazu said nothing. He just walked off down the hallway. "Sorry..." Mai said  
"It's fine " hidan said. He huged Mai tightly. The two went into the kitchen and they had breakfast.  
"Are you sure you want to become a jashienits? It's a lot of hard work. It took me many years to get me to where I am now." Hidan said  
"I am sure about becoming a jashienits" Mai said. Just as hidan was about to leave the kitchen nagato came in..  
"Mai could I have a word with you ?" nagato asked  
"Oh umm ok " Mai replyed, she left the kitchen and she went over to pains study.  
"Nagato, why have you summoned me ? " Mai asked, she looked into nagato's purple eyes.  
"Konhan told me... That you are pregnant with hidan's child"  
"Yes I am, does that bother you in any way"  
"No it doesn't, I am just concerned for you. "  
"Why?"  
"It's just..didn't konhan tell you?"  
"Tell me what" Mai replyed, she was now extremely confused  
"...it's hidan... When he became a jashienits, his so called "god" told him he wasn't allowed to be in a relationship " nagato replied.  
"WHAT! He ...he told me that we could be together if I let the child become a jashienit, I even said that I would become one!" Mai shouted, she was now extremely angry. Mai ran out of the study back into the kitchen. He slapped hidan clean across the face "you lying b*****d " Mai shouted out in her anger, she got a nearby kuni and she stabbed him in the chest  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO NOW"  
"YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW EHAT YOU DID, YOU TOLD ME WE COULD BE TOGETHER" Mai shouted  
"Look we can... Like I told you before... "  
"But n..nagato said that...he said that it wasn't allowed .,"  
"Yes it isn't allowed, but as you know I've been a jashenits for may years, I've served him well. He allowed us to be together. " hidan replied. Mai suddenly calmed down, her eyes filled up with tears and she began crying... "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry i swore at you and I hurt you..." Mai said. Hidan hugged Mai tight  
"It's ok... " hidan whispered. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
(3 months later )  
"Konhan Sempai could you come with me to the doctors.. I'm embarised to go on my own and hidan is out on a mission... "  
"Sure I can come with you" konhan replied. The two put there shoes on they went down to the doctors.  
(20 minuets later)  
"Ok Mai you can come in now" a young woman said, Mai and konhan went into the room. They both sat down on the couch that was in the room.  
"Hi there my name is Sakura haruno I'm a trainee doctor from the leaf village and I've been asked to move over here to the rain village. I'm going to be your nurse for the next couple of months." Sakura said. Another woman entered the room  
"Oh and this is shizune my teacher and she will be helping me. "  
"Ok..." Mai replied.  
"So how are things going with you. Is everything ok?" Sakura asked  
"Yeah everything is fine." Mai happily replied.  
The two talked for about half an hour and then Mai and konhan left.  
"Thank you!" Mai said as she closed the door behind her.  
*1 hour later*  
"I miss hidan " Mai said as she sat down on the couch in the living room. There was nothing to do, Tobi was out and diedara was on the mission with hidan. Kakazu came into the living room and he had his breath case with him, this Meant one thing, he was preparing to go searching for more people too kill, JUST so he could get money.  
"Kakazu I miss hidan when will he be back ?" Mai whined at kakazu  
"I don't know ask nagato or somthing" kakazu replied.  
"Ugggghh fine" mai said, she got up and went over the nagato's study. She knocked on the door, nagato let her in  
"when will hidan be back" Mai asked  
"He will be back Tomorow Mai "  
"Ok thank you" Mai said. She went back to kakazu "OMG HE IS GOING TO BE BACK TOMOROW !"she shouted. Kakazu sighed.  
*the next day*  
As nagato said hidan and diedara returned back to the base. Mai was waiting outside for them both.  
"Hidan! diedara!" Mai shouted. She ran over to hidan and she huged him tightly. "I've missed you" she said. The three went inside. Hidan went over to Mai's room. Mai was in there.  
"Have you been ok while I've been gone?"  
"Yeah I've been fine and are child is doing well. Oh and the doctor said that she would come hear every couple of weeks"Mai replied.  
"Ok"  
*a month later*  
"Ok mai the baby is doing great, just remember to get enough rest and to eat enough"Sakura said  
"Ok I will try, thanks again for coming out here "  
"It's fine Mai " Sakura replied. Mai got up and she let Sakura out. After she had left she went into the kitchen to find hidan.  
"Hi hidan are you ok " Mai asked  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Would you like me to make dinner for you ? "  
"We'll if you want..."  
"I will take that as a yes" Mai replied. She made him and herself dinner. "Thanks " Hidan said  
"No problem hidan, do you know why everyone else has gone out on a mission apart from us?"  
"I'm not that sure... It might be that nagato wanted us to have some time to are self."  
"Oh ok"Mai said. Mai yawned  
"I'm really tired... I'm going to sleep In a minuet."  
"Mai if you want you can sleep with me again"  
"Ok hidan" . The two went into Mai's room. "Good night hidan" Mai said as she kissed him on the cheek. The two slept together that night.

When Mai woke up the next morning she was surprised. There was a vase of flowers and a box of chocolates on her bed side table, she propped herself up on her pillow, hidan was gone. Mai got dressed and she went into the living room. No one was there. Mai had a cup of tea and she then had a shower. She then dried her hair.  
"i wonder where everyone is..."Mai thought to herself. The time was exactly , no one had returned. Mai had now gotten scared. She was just about to go out to look for everyone when hidan entered threw the front door of the base. "HIDAN " Mai shouted, she ran over to hidan and she hugged him tightly, tears rolled down her face "I've missed you…. And ... I was scared." Mai said  
"Mai... Everything's ok now….…" hidan said.

*a week later*  
(Hidan's point of view )  
When I arived back at the base it was late at night. Everything was quiet, like something had gone wrong or someone had died. As I walked down the hall way to my room, I could hear someone crying, I went over to where it was the loudest. The bathroom. I knocked on the door.  
"P..please just go away"  
It was Mai, I tried opening the door but it had been locked.  
"MAI ,MAI ARE YOU OK ? IS SOMETHING WRONG ? IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO ?!" I shouted, Mai didn't reply, she continued crying. I imedently ran down the hallway and I got konhan, I told her what had happened. She came with me to the bathroom door  
"Mai.. It's konhan, would you like to talk ?" Konhan asked. Mai didn't reply. I herd herd the sound of a pen scratching on a peace of paper, then I herd Mai wimper and a kuni drop onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. A peace of blood stained paper slid under the door. I picked it up and began to read it.  
"Hidan... The child inside of me... It died..." I red out. I then saw a drawing of the jashenits symbol at the bottom of the paper, it had been drawn in Mai's blood. I felt my eyes well up with tears, I slammed the door open, braking the lock. I then got the blood soaked kuni that was next to Mai's body, I licked the blood off of it and I then cut my wrist, I drew the diagram on the tiled floor. My skin went black and I stepped into the diagram.  
"Hidan STOP !" Konhan shouted, I payed no attention to her, my dark eyes now fixed on Mai's shaking body.  
"NOW YOU DIE !" I shouted. I went to stab myself, which would hurt Mai too when suddenly Mai got up.  
"GO ON THEN KILL ME, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE! "Mai said. I could feel her aura, it had turned dark, like a demon or saten himself. I stabbed myself in the chest. Mai coughed up blood but she didn't fall to the ground. Was she immune to my jutsu?!  
"You don't get it Do you?! ...! " Mai shouted. I looked in horror as Mai's body began transforming into a demon, her skin went jet black, like mine and her eyes went red and blood shot.  
She ran at me and kicked my three bladed syth out of my hand. She them grabbed it and swiped it. She cut my right check open.  
"OI THAT HURTS YOU B***H" I cursed. I got a kuni out and I again stabbed myself. This time Mai fell to the ground but she got back up.  
"It hurts... It hurts to lose someone before you even know them..." Mai whispered. She went to cut me again but she fell to the ground, her body began violently shaking.  
"It ...it hurts ... Make it stop please I need to live, I need to find him!" Mai shouted out and she began crying. My skin went back to the normal shade and I ran over to Mai. I took her pulse. "KONHAN GET KAKAZU, MAI IS HURT REALY BAD" I shouted. Konhan got kakazu.  
"Hidan what the hell did you do now" kakazu asked me.  
"NOTHING KAKAZU... I need you to help Mai! I don't know what's wrong with her" I replied to kakazu.  
Kakazu turned the light on and he put Mai down on her back. He took her blood soaked top off, revealing many layers of bandages over her upper chest. I saw that They were soaked in blood. Kakazu unwrapped them, there was a hole threw one of her breasts. Kakazu quickly got to work on healing the wound up. He started my cutting a small part of her light blue hair off, he then made several hand signs. He placed the hair on top on of the hole and he then put his hands over the hair, he compressed his chakra into Mai's body. I herd Mai gasp.  
"Mai don't worry everything is going to be ok I am buy your side " I said as I held her hand. . It was 2:26 in the morning, kakazu had been healing mai for around 3 hours. I had nearly fallen asleep but I had stopped myself many times. Mai had lost conscious many times and then awoken up to intense pain.  
The time now was 4:00am, kakazu had finnished healing Mai and I was so relived. "Thank you" I said to kakazu. My eyes welled up with tears and I began crying, "I thought I was going to lose her..."  
"Hidan it's ok, she is my team mate too." Kakazu replied.  
(Normal point of view)  
Mai opened her eyes to find herself still where she was before. She tried getting up but her body was stiff and cold. Tobi suddenly entered the bathroom to find Mai lying on the floor. "SEMPAI are you ok" tobi asked  
"I'm fine Tobi, I just hurt myself last night bit I'm ok now" Mai said. She was lying, she was in a lot of pain.  
Tobi helped Mai up. Mai went into her room where she laid on her bed, she began crying. "W..why now...when everything was going so well" she said to herself. Hidan nocked on the door of Mai's room and he went in. He saw Mai crying her eyes out.  
"Hidan I'm so sorry ... That I hurt you and that I got so angry"  
"No .. I should be the one saying sorry... I nearly killed you"hidan replyed as he hugged Mai tightly.  
*that evening*  
(Hidan's point of view)  
I entered Mai's room to find her laying on her bed, I thought she was sleeping so I left her. I came back in two hours later to say good night to her, she was still asleep. I went leave when I listened out. I couldent hear her breathing! I went over to her body and I looked at her face. It was as pale as a clean sheet of paper. "Mai ?! MAI ?!" I shouted her name, I held onto her hand. It was cold and life less. I tried taking her pulse but I could not find one. . I then saw next to her bed a bottle of water and a jar off pills. A note was attached to it.  
"Hidan...  
After the recent events of last night I have come to a conclusion. I don't deserve to live anymore , love the nicest person in the world or have a child with him... Goodbye hidan my one and only love..." I red to myself.  
She had committed the act of suicide.

i droped the small black box that i had behind my back.

"why...MAI WHY DID YOU KILL YOURSELF WHY..." i souted out

i fell onto my knees and i wept


End file.
